1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padlock, more particularly to a padlock which has a replaceable key-operated lock core and which can provide an enhanced anti-theft effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional padlock which includes a lock base 10, a shackle 11 with longer and shorter leg portions, and a pair of shackle guards 12. The conventional padlock suffers from the following drawbacks: A lock unit is mounted securely and is disposed within the lock base 10 so as to protect the same from destruction by a thief. However, in case the lock unit has corroded or is damaged such that it cannot be operated by the corresponding key, or in case ways of disabling the lock unit are known to a thief, the padlock will be ineffective. Since the lock unit is mounted securely within the lock base 10, replacement of the lock unit is impossible. Added expenses arise in view of the need to replace the entire padlock. In addition, the shackle guards 12 enclose the longer and shorter leg portions of the shackle 11 to protect the shackle 11 from being sawn or damaged undesirably while the padlock is in a locking state. However, when the padlock is in an unlocking state, the shackle guards 12 might be removed undesirably from the lock base 10 and might be misplaced. The conventional padlock is thus not satisfactory and has a poor anti-theft effect.